Various means have been used in the prior art to provide a high performance point detonating fuze for artillery and mortar munitions. The problem with prior art fuzes used in a nonspinning environment was that they were not generally capable of being launched without a premature detonation when all of the safing features were subverted. Another problem with prior art safing and arming devices, used in high performance artillery and mortar munitions, was their inability to reverse their arming sequence if for some reason the sequence was interrupted prior to reaching the "armed" condition. Another problem with prior art nonspinning artillery and mortar arming systems was their inability to reliably arm the munition at a constant distance from the launching weapon.